1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to air purifiers.
2. Description of Related Art
PM 2.5 is particles with notional diameter of less than 2.5 μm. Compared with large diameter particles, PM 2.5 has small particle size, large surface area, and high activity. PM 2.5 easily adsorbs toxic substances, such as heavy metals and microorganisms. Additionally, PM 2.5 can stay a long time in the air. Thus the air pollution is more serious with an increasing concentration of PM 2.5 in the air. Breathing PM 2.5 is very unhealthy.
Recently, air purifiers are usually used for indoor air purification. However, filter layers of conventional air purifiers mostly have large and uneven apertures, which influence the filtration efficiency for PM 2.5.